simsrealitynetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2: Total Sims WhoDunIt
Season 2: Total Sims Whodunit is about 18 campers who enter the game to fight for the million dollar prize. They are Alexa, Antonio, Benjamin, Brittany, Brody, Claire, Colby, Daniella, Drake, Jacob, Karietana, Lindsay, Luke, Nicola, Nina, Shane, Stella, and Tyson. They all compete in challenges to win immunity. This season started on November 7, 2012, and ended on December 30, 2012. Elimination order 19- Colby 18- Nina 17- Lindsay 16- Karietana 15- Benjamin 14- Claire 13- Tyson 12- Drake 11- Brody 10- Nicola 9- Brittany 8- Luke 7- Daniella 6- Alexa 5- Shane 4- Lindsay 3- Jacob Runnerup- Stella WINNER- Antonio Alexa- Alexa Molina- voted out 6th Alexa returns back for season 2, she started having a showmance with Jacob. She got idoled out by Shane and got voted out in Episode 12 Antonio- TotDramaFan- WINNER OF TOTAL SIMS WHODUNIT Antonio returns back for Season 2, it is rumored that Antonio would be with Stella after the show ended. Antonio faced Stella in the FINALE and won the million dollars. Benjamin- Robifuffo- voted out 15th Benj (short for Benjamin) is new to season 2, he became friends with Antonio until he got voted out in Episode 4. Brittany- Solinne64- Voted out 9th Brit (Short for Brittany) is new to season 2, She joined in a girls alliance with Daniella, Karietana, Lindsay, and Nina. She made strategies with Daniella until she got voted out in Episode 9 after MERGE begun. Brody- Thetwisterboy09- Voted out 11th Brody returns back for season 2, He joined in a guys alliance with Colby, Drake, Luke, and Tyson. He got voted out in Episode 8 with Nicola. Claire- Nerdmcswagger- Voted out 14th Claire is a nice girl, she is friendly to everyone. She became friends with Stella and she was voted out in Episode 5. Colby- Ninbuzz1- Voted out 19th Colby returns back for season 2, he joined in a guys alliance with Brody, Drake, Luke, and Tyson. He got voted out in Episode 1 with Nina. Daniella- Eeveecutie321- Voted out 7th Daniella returns back for season 2, she joined in a girls alliance with Brittany, Karietana, Lindsya, and Nina. She made strategies with Brittany until Brittany got voted out, and then Daniella got voted out next. Drake- AngelLopez5142- Voted out 12th Drake is a cool guy, and he joined in a guys alliance with Brody, Colby, Luke, and Tyson. He got voted out in Episode 7 Jacob- TotalDramaJustin12- Voted out 4th Jacob returns back for season 2, He started a showmance with Alexa and became friends with a few people on the camp. He is also best friends with Lindsay and was shocked to see Lindsay leave. Jacob got voted out in Episode 15 before the FINALE Karietana- Darla1239- Voted out 16th Karietana returns back for Season 2, She joined in a girls alliance with Brittany, Daniella, Lindsay, and Nina. She got voted out in Episode 3 Lindsay- Simsreality101- Voted out 17th, Voted out AGAIN 4th Lindsay returns for Season 2. She joined in a girls alliance with Brittany, Daniella, Karietana, and Nina. She's also best friends with Alexa and Jacob. She got voted out in Episode 2, then later returned back after MERGE begun and got voted out again in Episode 14. Luke- Gopokemon121- Voted out 8th Luke returns back for season 2, he joined in a guys alliance with Brody, Colby, Drake, and Tyson. He got voted out in Episode 10 which is like the same from Season 1. Nicola- BBFan10001- Voted out 10th Nicola is a rich backstabbing girl. She feels what is right in rich power. She will do anything she wants to WIN. She was originally voted out in episode 6 in the bottom 2 with Tyson until Tyson threatened the host and was voted out permanently. She was voted out in Episode 8 with Brody. Nina- Ninaisveryawesome- Voted out 18th Nina is a black girl originally from the south. She joined in a girls alliance with Brittany, Daniella, Karietana, and Lindsay. She was voted out early in the game in Episode 1 with Colby. Shane- MrDexterfanatic- Voted out 5th place Shane is new to season 2, He is a lone wolf like Evie from Season 1. He found an idol and wanted to use it to save himself and get Alexa idoled and voted out in Episode 12, then the next episode, shane got voted out in episode 13. Stella- JayDguez- Voted out 2nd place as RUNNERUP Stella returns back for season 2, she was still with Steven until she found Antonio very attractive, and started dating him. Stella became friends with Claire until she was shocked Claire got voted out. She made the final 2 with Antonio and faced him in the FINALE. She got voted out in 2nd place as the runnerup. Tyson- Roboman667soe- Voted out 13th Tyson is new to season 2, he joined in a guys alliance with Brody, Colby, Drake, and Luke. He was gonna be safe until he threatedned the host and got voted out permanently in episode 6. Ale+Jac copy.jpg Ant+Ste copy.jpg Dj + Dancings copy.jpg Guys' Alliance copy.jpg Antonio wins.jpg Joanne+Rob.jpg all campers.jpg NicXSha.jpg